


but maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up

by meowkittykenma (azumarheart)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Volleyball, basically a dumb boy and a dumb boy like each other, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumarheart/pseuds/meowkittykenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hinata shouyou sleeps in the stupidest and weirdest positions ever. kageyama knows from experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up

kageyama is beginning to realize just how dumb hinata is. and that he actually really likes how dumb hinata is. 

it all starts at the first training camp. after a long day, the team settled into their beds and were quick to fall asleep. kageyama was slow to drift off, and that's when it first happened. he heard a weird sound and rolled over to face hinata on his right, seconds before he got smacked in the face. kageyama sat up quickly and was about to yell at the boy next to him, before he was forced to stifle his laughter. 

hinata, for the most part, was laying on his stomach, with his legs splayed wide. except, his torso was twisted so that he was facing toward the ceiling, with his right arm under his head and the left lying next to kageyama on his mattress. it was the weirdest sleeping position kageyama had ever seen, and he pushed his face into his pillow to muffle his laughter. he took a sneaky picture, and laid down to sleep.

(after carefully removing hinata's arm from his bed)

\----

the next time it happened was in class. the team had a late practice the night before, and hinata hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. during a boring lecture, he was unable to keep his eyes open, and soon he was fast asleep. at last the period was over, and it was time for lunch. kageyama turned to hinata, so that he could tell him that he was going to the vending machine. he snorted loudly, however, after once again seeing how weirdly the boy slept. somehow, hinata had ended up leaning over the desk, torso across the top, with one arm dangling down the front of the desk, another folded to grab the back of his neck, with one leg tucked under him.

kageyama couldn't stop giggling, but managed to take a picture before tugging on hinata's hair to wake him up. hinata, startled, quickly lifted his head up, but the hand on the back of his neck pushed his face back into the desk. laughter erupted from kageyama, the sight of hinata smacking his face into his desk too much to handle. 

(hinata blushed and whined for kageyama to stop making fun of him, but all kageyama could think was about how cute he was)

\----

the third time that kageyama remembers is the first time hinata ever slept over. kageyama had been raving about having just bought a new video game, and hinata wouldn't stop whining about wanting to play it. 

"kageeeyaaaaammaaaaaa. kageyamaaaaa. tobiooooooo. tobio. dumbass. tobio." hinata groaned out as they were walking home. kageyama slowly got more and more annoyed as hinata continued to whine. "what do you what idiot?!" kageyama finally exclaimed. hinata begged kageyama to let him stay over so they could play it together. 

kageyama's first instinct was to deny his request, but he made the mistake of looking into hinata's shining eyes, and he was goner. he found himself, soon after, sitting in his room with the redhead, playing the game. 

his mom cooked them a nice meal, and eventually they went to bed. hinata was, once again, quick to fall asleep in the bed beside him, and kageyama stared at his ceiling, waiting to see how hinata would end up. they were both lying on the floor, just like they had during the training camp. kageyama accidentally dozed off for a bit, before snapping back to consciousness, wanting to witness hinata's weird sleeping habits once more. he rolled over and was not disappointed.

he was laying on his stomach, left arm trapped under him, with his other arm bent behind his back. his right leg was hitched up to his ribs. and his face was pressed into his pillow, facing kageyama. the black haired boy let out small giggles before suddenly going quiet. he realized just how close their faces were, and just how cute hinata looked. his eyes slowly examined the smaller boy's face. 

suddenly he flushed, as he realized that maybe, just maybe, he was attracted to this dumb boy. he pulled away, and snapped a picture once again, before rolling over with red cheeks and questions running through his mind.

(kageyama came to terms with the fact that, yes, he did like hinata. he also realized that yes, kageyama himself was a dumbass as well)

\----

this routine of kageyama witnessing hinata's silly positions and snapping pictures lasted for a while before he was exposed. 

both boys had arrived early to a Saturday practice, and were sitting on the step outside waiting for someone who had the keys to the gym to show up. hinata was showing kageyama funny pictures on his phone, and they were both cracking up. kageyama remembered a picture he had saved, and opened his photos to show it to the smaller boy.

hinata looked over his shoulder, and furrowed his brow. "wait... what's that?" he asked. he pointed to an album titled 'dumbass'. kageyama's eyes widened and his heart pounded, but before he could do anything, hinata had snatched his phone and clicked on the folder. hinata scrolled through the multiple pictures of himself sleeping, before turning to kageyama in confusion. "why do you have these pictures of me...?" 

kageyama's entire face went red as he admitted what he had done. "you sleep in really weird positions and it funny and so I took pictures..." he mumbled. hinata was only slightly embarrassed, but seemed to be pretty fine with it. "oh yeah I know I sleep weird" he stated awkwardly, before scrolling through the pictures and chuckling at some. kageyama was relieved that hinata had not freaked out or gotten mad. 

a sudden "wait" sent kageyama back into panic. he looked over to see a picture that was different from the others. it was of that third night, when kageyama had realized his true feelings for hinata. he had just looked so cute that kageyama couldn't help but take a picture of the soft expression on his face. and now hinata was staring at it, eyes wide, but face unreadable. kageyama didn't know how to brush it aside, and just decided to admit his feelings to hinata. there was no digging himself out of that hole. 

"w-well basically... uhm well... I basically... I really like you and I thought you looked cute so... yeah" stuttered out kageyama. hinata's head snapped up, cheeks red, and face shocked. hinata was quick to exclaim "I-I-I like you too!" he suddenly leaned forward to kiss kageyama. they kissed for a while before pulling back, red faced. kageyama's head was spinning as everything had just happened so fast. hinata's sweet smile calmed him down however, and he smiled back. 

(kageyama continued to take pictures of hinata while he slept, and hinata didn't mind one bit)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this is but oh well. I can't stop writing kagehina fluff. they are just the cutest idiots. title from "wake me up" by Ed sheeran


End file.
